Curiosity Sat the Dog
by Kistelle
Summary: Ermm... well... Name says it all really. One Shot


Hi - Here's the first Inu first fae my beta writer KellyLou. Title kinda says it all lol.

**Disclaimer : We don't own anything...**

* * *

**Curiosity Sat the Dog**

"Wind Scar" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the Tetsusaiga towards the ugly baboon demon in order to meet its demise. Once the energy from the attack hit the demon however, the thing exploded sending blood, guts and chunks of flesh everywhere, namely all over Kagome.

"Inuyasha," the miko ground out, "sit."

The afore mentioned, red clad boy fell to the ground cursing and swearing into the dirt.

"Just look at me! I'm covered in baboon demon! This is all your fault!" Kagome screeched at him, face going red and voice going high pitched.

"My fault!" Inuyasha yelled back at her into her face as the spell had worn off. "How can it be my fault?! You were the one standing in the way!"

"Sit."

"Stupid wench!"

"Sit."

"Standing in-"

"Sit."

"-the-"

"Sit."

"-way of-"

"Sit."

"-an explo-"

"Sit."

"-ding demon."

"Sit."

The other members of the group were watching this spectacle, as they did not want to deal with Kagome's wrath. However, when she sat the half demon, who was now barely conscious, for the fifteenth time Miroku spoke up.

"Uh, Lady Kagome, maybe you could stop now?" Her evil glare switched from the crater the half demon was in to the monk. "It's just I doubt he is still conscious and you do have baboon intestines in your hair," the evil glare intensified and Miroku held his hands up in his classic pose of 'please don't hit me.' "Not to mention the blood and small chunks of flesh everywhere else." Kagome now turned her body towards Miroku to be able to glare at him more intensely. "Surely you could do with a bath at the hot spring we haven't long since past?" Kagome started to growl at Miroku.

Sango took pity on Miroku and decided to help him from his fate of death by Kagome. The demon slayer hefted her boomerang and whacked the monk over the head, knocking him out cold.

"Shippou, baby sit them while I see to Kagome." Sango called out to the child in the group as she led Kagome to the hot spring. Sango pushed the fuming miko by the back of her clothes, as the back was clean of demon guts. Kirara stayed behind with Shippou as the smell was getting to her sensitive nose, not that the cat was stupid enough to have Kagome be aware of this fact.

"Well Kirara looks like it's just you and me for now." Shippou said as he sat on the ground away from the baboon guts and two unconscious boys and took out a toy to play with Kirara.

Around twenty minutes later Inuyasha came back to the land of the living and sat up from the half-meter deep crater he was imbedded in groaning in pain and rubbing his head. Spotting Shippou not too far away with Kirara and no one else in sight he asked, "Where'd they go?"

"Sango took Kagome to the hot spring." The demon child had stopped playing with Kirara five minutes previously and sat waiting while Kirara took a nap.

Turning to his right Inuyasha noticed Miroku lying on the ground. "What happened to the monk?"

"Sango."

"Say no more." Inuyasha said seeing the bump on the back of Miroku's head. He turned his head to survey over the battle site. The place was a mess with blood and entrails all over the place. As it turned out the baboon had a bad case of wind that the group wasn't aware off, which caused it to explode. Something small and yellow caught Inuyasha's eye and he went over to it to investigate. The boy was on his hands and knees sniffing at the thing and Shippou was over at Miroku poking the monk on the side of the head to wake him up.

"Ow," Miroku batted his hand at the child poking him, "Sango didn't have to hit me so hard." He sat up cross-legged and rubbed the back of his head wincing in pain. Taking a look around, he saw Inuyasha sniffing at something on the ground. Miroku picked himself up from the ground and patted away the dry dusty dirt from his clothes as he walked toward Inuyasha, Shippou meanwhile sat silently on the monks shoulder. "What's that?" He enquired as he saw the yellow item Inuyasha was sniffing at.

"I don't know." Came the reply from the half demon as he sat back from the thing.

"Hey it looks like one of those wrapper things from Kagome's time." Shippou pointed out.

"So it does but what, pray tell, is inside the wrapper?"

"I'll open it." Inuyasha picked up the small yellow thing and peeled the wrapper off, revealed a mass of tightly packed cotton in a bullet shape with a string coming from the end of it.

"What is that?" Miroku asked the group of males at large.

"I don't know." Inuyasha stated in confusion.

"Maybe it's some kind of toy?" Shippou suggested.

"What kind of toy?" Miroku asked.

"A mouse toy for a cat?" Inuyasha suggested. He held it by the string at the end and went to wake Kirara from her nap. Once Kirara was awake, Inuyasha dangled the cotton on a string in front of the cats face. "Here Kirara I have a toy for you." The cat just turned her nose up at it.

"You've got it all wrong; this is how you do it." Shippou came down from his perch and took the stringed cotton from Inuyasha waggling it in a more exaggerated manner. "Here Kirara. A mousey for you." Kirara stood, stretched, yawned and wandered off in the direction of Sango and Kagome.

"Maybe it's not a toy and is something to do with the medicines from Kagome's time." Miroku mused as he took the stringed cotton from Shippou.

"Then why isn't it in her medicine box with the other medicines?" Inuyasha asked.

"If it is for medicines then what is it used for?" Shippou piped up.

"It's like those cotton ball things she uses." Inuyasha said.

"Then why does it have a string?" Miroku asked as he held it up by the string.

The three males sat around in classic thinker position trying to figure out what the stringed cotton was used for. While they were sitting thinking, Kagome and Sango came back to join the group, the latter holding a napping Kirara.

"I can't believe my bag had a hole in it. I hope we didn't lose any of them," Kagome grumbled.

"We haven't seen any of them on the way back so maybe we got lucky."

"I hope your right Sango."

Coming up to the group of guys the two girls noticed that Miroku had a tampon in his hand. Both girls instantly went beat red, one in embarrassment and the other in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Where did you get that?!" Kagome yelled.

"This must have fallen out of your bag Lady Kagome, we were wondering what it is used for. Would you care to enlighten us?" Miroku graciously asked.

"Yea, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind that," Kagome snatched the tampon from Miroku's hand, "it's none of your business now let's go."

Sango nodded her head rapidly in agreement with Kagome, still too embarrassed to talk.

"Hey wench," Inuyasha blocked her path, "tell me what it is."

"NO"

"Tell me wench!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I said no."

"And I told you to tell me."

"Sit."

Inuyasha fell to the ground allowing Kagome to move past him. "Right lets go." She set off at a brisk pace with Sango on her heels, face still red with embarrassment.

"That was strange." Miroku mused. Shippou shrugged his shoulders and followed the two girls. Miroku noticed that on the ground was a piece of paper, with writing and pictures on it. He picked it up and started to read it.

"That damn wench!" Inuyasha growled out as he stood up. "I'm gonna make her tell me."

Before Inuyasha could take a step to go after Kagome Miroku spoke up. "Uh, Inuyasha, I think I know what it was." He held out the paper to the half demon who, upon reading the text and seeing the pictures blushed, stuttered out some illegible words and ran off for the hot spring.

Miroku picked up the paper that had fallen from Inuyasha's hands and looked at the pictures again. He then ran after Sango calling out, "Wait Lady Sango, do you use those too? They look difficult to use, I can help you with them next time!"


End file.
